


Taste

by Purple_Panic



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Panic/pseuds/Purple_Panic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has injured her ankle and must take a rest day with 10 in the Tardis as a result. Fortunately he knows how to keep her of her foot while keeping her from being bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. This is my 2nd Doctor Who fic and I'm afraid it's nothing but shameless smut. I hope you enjoy!

It was a rare day when they could drift through the vortex, no planet to save, no evil plan to thwart, nowhere in particular to be. Ordinarily, he would be bored out of his mind, but with Rose around, he found their lack of action bearable. The fact she had sprained her ankle rather badly while running from danger on their last excursion might also account for their current resting day.

He had settled into his favorite old armchair in the library, surrounded by old, fragrant leather and impossibly tall shelves of books, he felt warm and comfortable. His impressive collection featured books in thousands of languages on innumerable subjects but thanks to the Tardis and her translator, he could read them as easily as if they were all written in circular Gallifreyan, and if Rose should have the desire to, anything she chose would appear to be written in perfect English.

His lips quirked into a smile at the thought of his companion. Well, she was much more than that now, wasn’t she? Ever since they had spent that night on planet Qiameth, sipping sapphire-colored wine and eating a local fruit that was a potent enough aphrodisiac to arouse an elephant, (or a sevit beast since they were on planet Qiameth after all,) things between them changed rather quickly. He had no idea the sweet purple fruit would turn them absolutely randy, but the blanket of their picnic under the stars soon doubled as their bed as Rose pushed him down and had her way with him.

Although he had sworn he would never, ever get involved romantically with a companion, he was in love with Rose long before those devious fruits lowered his inhibitions enough to take action. He thought he would hate himself for his lapse in judgment, but he found himself happier than he had been in centuries, infected by the beautiful thirst for life that his Rose had.

His Rose. His smile deepened. He wondered where his love was at this very moment and let his telepathic sense radiate outward, searching the ship for her presence. He didn’t have to look very far. She was heading toward the library at that very moment, and though he didn’t look up from his book, he was aware of her when she appeared in the doorway.

She leaned against the ornately carved doorframe, and he wondered if she knew he knew she was there even as his eyes continued to scan the pages of text before him. She studied him for a while before padding on ahead into the labyrinth of books. 

He lifted his eyes as she passed, eyes widening as he saw she was barefoot, clad only in a long T-shirt that nearly reached her knees. Her hair was wet from a recent shower and the smell of her shampoo filled his nose. It seemed that since she figured they wouldn’t be doing any adventuring today, she hadn’t bothered getting dressed. 

He silently noted that the slight limp she’s had from her injury had all but disappeared. They’d probably be back to adventuring tomorrow, but for now, he would still insist that she rest.

She stopped at a wall of books, scanning the titles thoughtfully. He had never caught Rose reading a book before, but in all fairness, they were usually bouncing from time to time, place to place, with hardly a moment to catch their breath. Perhaps she wanted something to stimulate her in their downtime.

Stimulate seemed like the perfect word as he saw her rise on her tiptoes and reach for a Swindarkian romance that was just out of her reach. She couldn’t have possibly known what it was with its non descript blue jacket, but the Swindarks were known for writing some of the naughtiest smut in the galaxy, which was to be expected of a race that held orgies regularly.

As she rose up on her toes and reached overhead, her T-shirt rode up, exposing a tantalizing amount of pale thigh. The Doctor couldn’t help but wonder if she had bothered with knickers or a bra, and decided to take it upon himself to find out.

He set his book aside and adjusted his glasses before rising from his chair and moving toward her, cat-quiet. When his hand grazed hers before plucking the book that was just out of reach from the shelf, she gasped in surprise.

“D-Doctor, don’t sneak up on me like that!”

He chuckled and waggled his eyebrows at her, easily holding the book out of her reach when she reached for it. He pressed in close, pinning her to the bookcase with a hand planted on the shelf near her shoulder. He leaned down so his face was just above hers.

“I didn’t know you like romance novels,” he said, peering down at her through the reading glasses he was still wearing.

“Oh, it’s a romance? I didn’t know,” Rose answered, her interest piqued. 

“Yes, but it’s not the sort of book you should be reading. It’s far too naughty.”

“Naughty?” Rose giggled, giving him that tongue-touched smile he so loved. “How do you mean?”

“Swindarkian romances are as naughty as they come. They’ll put dirty, bad thoughts into your head. I wouldn’t want to corrupt my purest Rose.”

He had leaned in so close that their noses were practically touching. Her hazel eyes, alight with mirth and interest, met his directly.”

“But I thought you liked it when I’m a little dirty,” she replied suggestively, her voice dropping into a lower, slightly more seductive tone. “Surely it can’t be that bad, Doctor?”

He dipped his head and she rose up, thinking he meant to kiss her but at the last moment he let his lips drag along her skin, moving upwards as he worked from her throat to her ear, recounting the list of debauchery found in the book he was currently holding.

“Sex with multiple partners simultaneously, sex as a public spectacle, the insertion of all sorts of unorthodox items into…sensitive places, the occasional bout of incest…”

“Oh,” Rose breathed, perhaps because of what the book contained, or perhaps because he had let his tongue trace the shell of her ear before blowing gently. Either way, when he pulled away he found that her cheeks had turned a delightful shade of pink.

“Those are definitely rather naughty ideas,” she agreed breathlessly. “So what do you think I should do instead?”

The Doctor’s eyes took on a mischievous glint as he replaced the offending book on the shelf and moved in even closer, pressing her against wood and paper and leather.

“If you wanted romance, Rose Tyler, all you had to do was ask.”

And with that he caught her lips in a kiss that very soon became heated, passionate, snogging. She let out a whimper that was absolutely delightful as her hands fisted in the front of his brown suit, pulling him closer.

What one would have been unthinkable, now came as naturally as breathing. He loved kissing Rose Tyler but there was something else he liked even more. Ever since the first time, he had become all but addicted, craving the taste and texture of a very particular part of her.

He continued to snog her, exploring her mouth at his leisure as he smoothly pulled her towards him and maneuvered them around until he was walking her backwards. His dexterous hand managed to find its way under the hem of her T-shirt and slip up her side until it encountered the lacy strap of her knickers. His fingers worked their way beneath them and tugged them down, easing the tiny garment down her body even as he was still moving her backwards.

She arched up against him, moaning sensually against his lips as his tongue stroked hers. She was a fireball, his Rose, so sexually charged, so responsive. Once the line had been crossed between them physically, there was no stopping her. All the pent up desire that had sizzled between them for so long was released as she welcomed his every advance, and made a few of her own. Now was no different as she welcomed is kisses and allowed him to steer her to just where he wanted.

Her knickers finally slid past her thighs, dropping to her ankles and becoming entangled. She stumbled and he would have caught her had they not already been at their destination. She fell backwards into the chair he had previously been occupying before her arrival, and before she could chastise him, he was upon her, plucking the scrap of black lace from her ankles and casting it aside.

He leaned over her, bracing his hands on the arms of the chair and gave her a kiss that was almost chaste, a mere brush of his lips against hers. Rose was clearly not satisfied and tried to deepen the contact, but he pulled away, sinking down to kneel in front of her.

His eyes met hers as he ran his hands up her calves, then knees, before pushing the hem of her shirt higher, revealing the perfect treasure at the juncture of her thighs. He tugged her shirt to her waist and guided each leg over an arm of the chair, opening her up to his eyes. His hands went to her hips ad pulled her forward so that she was at the chair’s edge, and he couldn’t help but stare at the mouthwatering sight before him.

“Doctor?” she asked breathlessly, referring to what he was about to do. Her cheeks were still stained pink by desire and the fact that her most intimate place was on display

His eyes never left hers as he leaned in to kiss her inner thigh before giving his raspy reply. “You taste so good, Rose. I want to devour you every change I get.”

And indeed, he found he had become quite addicted to orally pleasuring his lover. She tasted exquisite and he loved all the little sounds she made, loved the way she called his name, loved how he could bring her to her peak, leaving her quivering and breathless before even removing a single piece of his own clothing. 

Already he had managed to drink his fill of her in an impressive variety of places: in the shower, up against the Tardis’ console, in a variety of dark alleys across the galaxy, a field of flowers on the planet Vallume, in the study at an alien prince’s royal gala, and once at her mother’s apartment…with her mother watching telly in the adjacent room. 

They had not yet christened this particular chair in the library, and he intended to fix that. If he had his way, he would find a way to bury his face between her thighs on every horizontal surface of this ship, and maybe even some of the vertical ones too.

He pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses along her thigh, working closer and closer inward. He could smell her arousal, a spicy mix of musk and pheromones that drove him absolutely wild. When he reached her center and let his fingers ghost along her outer lips teasingly before letting his thumbs spread her open. She was absolute perfection, her pink folds already slick with need. Her opening contracted with every breath, pulsing hypnotically, drawing him towards it. Her centered his face over her moist apex and allowed his eyes to flutter shut in ecstasy as he breathed in her scent, letting it intoxicate him like the aroma of an exotic flower. In all his years, never had he found himself so stimulated, so addicted to a female, regardless of species. 

He moved in, letting the tip of his tongue trace her quivering hole. Her muscles jumped at the contact and she breathed in sharply. She was so sensitive, and he knew just what to do to make her crazy.

He let his tongue sweep upward, barely skimming her sensitive flesh, then back down. He teased her slit, his pliant muscle hardly touching the folds he kept spread. Gradually, he increased the pressure, but he never let his tongue dip inside her or touch the sensitive bundle of nerves above her opening. He found that the longer he kept her on edge, the more explosive her release, and besides, he thrived on hearing her beg for more.

She moaned and bucked her hips upwards, seeking more, but he merely pulled away and chuckled at her impatience. Sometimes he allowed Rose to rush their coupling, satisfying here quickly, but today he intended prolong the experience. Besides, this particular activity was keeping her off her injured ankle, something she should have been doing front the start.

When her hips finally stilled, he went back to teasing swiped with his tongue, loving the way she was now practically panting. He leaned in and let his nose nuzzle her damps folds before pressing soft kisses all over her beautiful flower. Rose began to squirm in her seat and when he glanced up her body, he could see she was biting her lip in frustration. 

He continued to hold her gaze as his tongue swept over her again, soft, teasing, lapping up only the faintest hint of her taste.

“Doctor,” she groaned heatedly, meeting his deep brown eyes.

He chuckled again against her folds, the vibrations making her whimper, and finally allowed his tongue to dip inside her briefly.

It was gone before she even had a chance to react, his tongue once again teasing up and down and coming so close to her swollen clit, but never actually touching.

Please,” she begged, nails digging into the leather of the chair’s armrest. “Don’t tease.”

He slipped inside her again, retreated to draw tiny circles around her pearl, and then dipped into her one more. This time, he withdrew only slightly before pushing back in, setting up a slow rhythm of thrusting in and out, mimicking what he would like to do with the part of his body that was currently rock hard against his thigh.

“Oh yes,” she moaned, burying her hands in his messy brown locks. She began to move her hips in time, grinding against his mouth, and the Doctor groaned at the sheer eroticism of it as her flavor coated his tongue.

She was tangy and sweet, a taste unparalleled across the entire universe, and she would not be leaving this chair until he had drank his fill. 

He retracted his tongue to devour juicy mouthfuls of her, sucking at her folds, licking at her outer lips. She was moaning his name over and over now like a mantra, the sounds mixing with the wet slurps of his feasting. He let out a primal growl as his tongue flicked over her clit and she shivered in delight, the fingers in his hair tightening their grip. 

He continued this sweet torture, licking sucking, nipping, but never going deep or hard or long enough to give her the satisfaction she craved. She was growing more and more impatient, bucking against him wildly and pulling at his hair. Her feverish moans were growing desperate, as she begged, pleaded, demanded more. The Doctor loved every moment of it, drinking in her vivacious and vitality as he was licking up her sweet flavor. For the fist time in centuries, the black void of loneliness inside him had been filled. He was happy, more than happy, and though he was terrified of what that would mean for him if he lost her, for now he was content to make the most of their every moment together. 

He allowed his ministrations to quicken, letting his tongue tap rapidly over her clit before thrusting into her juicy core. She moaned in delight as he finally gave her the stimulation she’d been searching for. It wasn’t long before her body was strung taught, quivering at the brink of release. 

For one long moment he kept he there, slowing down when he thought she was coming too close. When her grip on his hair became painfully tight and she uttered a few words that were none too ladylike, the Doctor finally relented and sent her over the edge with a few skilled licks and one particularly hard suck.

It was glorious to watch her come undone, to hear her moans spiral into screams, to taste the gush of warm liquid that always came with her release, as sweet and delectable as ever.

He looked up at her even as he helped her ride the wave of pleasure by sucking at her gently, watching her mouth fall open and her eyes squeeze shut, seeing her back bow and her body tremble. Nothing pleased him more than watching his Rose succumb to orgasm at his hand, and in his nine centuries of life, few things had given him more satisfaction.

She collapsed against warm leather shivering and sated, panting hard while finally releasing her death grip on his hair. Although he had satiated her desire, he had no intention of stopping. He craved more of her and intended to have his way.

When she tried to remove her legs from their draped position over the arms of the chair, his hands moved to her thighs holding her still.

He chuckled at her questioning look and let a single finger ghost over her folds, running lightly up and down and collecting her plentiful moisture. She erupted into shivers at the contact, her body still hypersensitive after her orgasm.

“I’m not done with you yet,” he murmured. “You should know better by now.”

Indeed it was a rare occasion when their coupling resulted in Rose coming only once, and he took great pride in the fact that he made sure she had multiple orgasms on a regular basis.

He loved the feel on her beneath his fingers, slick and swollen, body jerking at the lightest touch. She was whimpering incoherently, on the line between pulling away from too much sensation and seeking more.

He slipped his index finger inside her, growling against her flesh as she instantly clenched around him. She cried at the wonderful feeling of being filled at last and sobbed his name as he began to pump in and out slowly. 

Her head fell back helplessly against the chair, eyes sliding closed as she moaned. Her breath was ragged, gasping as if they had just finished running from one of the many perils encountered on their adventures together. Her mussed hair and flushed cheeks made her look sinfully disheveled, and the Doctor couldn’t help a groan as his erection throbbed at the sight on her catching her bottom lip between her teeth.

The body of a human female was truly remarkable the way it could grow impossibly wet with desire, and his Rose had always been exceptional in this sense. All it took was a simple kiss and he could already smell the heady rush of pheromones that came with her arousal. Her scent now was intoxicating as she coated his finger and her thighs with the proof of her need. His tongue moved in to lap up her sticky sweetness, teasing her clit her outer lips, and her trembling thighs, but it was a losing battle. She seeped delicious moisture faster than he could drink her up.

She clenched rhythmically around his pumping finger and he inserted a second, stretching her wider but not increasing his languid pace.

“Oh Doctor, oh…god!” she cried, hips bucking against his hand erratically. 

He chuckled against her as he drew her swollen clit into his mouth sucking gently and delighting in her wanton cries. She was already close to release once more and he began to pump his fingers a little faster loving how feminine muscles tightened and seemed to suck him back in every time he tried to withdraw.

He had to see her come again, to watch her crumble beneath his tongue and lips and fingers. It gave him such a rush to know that the loveliest creature in the universe was feeling pleasure at his hand. It was obvious that he of course was brilliant and bringing a female to orgasm was merely a matter of patience, perceptiveness and persistence, but when Rose called his name, he felt a pride unlike any other. Her pleasure was his pleasure, and right now he wanted her to fall apart.

With palm turned upward, he curled his digits within her as if beckoning her closer, rubbing the pads of his fingers over the magical place inside. Her cries spiraled an octave higher as she squirmed helplessly in her chair, her hands once again clutching at his thick brown hair, anchoring his clever mouth to her throbbing core.

He licked at her clit at he continued to work his fingers inside her, eyes flicking upwards to watch her beautiful face. One lick, two and she was falling headlong into her second release her body tightening around him with surprising strength. He groaned against her as her wetness increased, her scent so strong that everything was blotted from his mind but the sight and smell and feel of her. Her thighs trembled, her back arched and though her mouth was open in a scream, no sound came out, so lost was she that she couldn’t seem to find her voice.

He eased her spasming body down from its high, pumping his fingers slowly, gently, kissing her quivering thighs and taut abdomen. For a long moment he was content to lick up her sweet nectar and listen to her ragged breathing slow as she tried to collect herself. At last she let out a sleepy murmur, telling him that he had rather dangerous fingers and they really should be registered as weapons.

He chuckled as he rose to his feet, smiling down at the way she was now sprawled bonelessly over his chair.

“If you think that was bad, you should have seen me when I was an honored guest at the Swindarkian New Year’s Festival. I gave the high priestess one hell of an erotic massage.”

Although she was clearly exhausted, Rose still managed to lift a dark brow in surprise. “Doctor, there’s so many things about that statement I want you to explain.” 

He chuckled and tugged at his ear.

“Well…it’s customary for the high priestess to take seven partners publically, one for each month in the planet’s year. I was the first, which is a great honor in their culture.”

“Wait, so you had sex with her in front of everyone?” Rose squealed, looking scandalized.

“Oh no, no. We didn’t have intercourse. I merely warmed her up for her next six partners. It’s quite an important job considering she has to be ready for the male immediately.”

Rose shook her head in disbelief. “These Swindarkians sound like a bunch of perverts.”

“Now, now,” he chastised, wagging his finger at her. “Don’t go judging other cultures. It’s not so bad that they choose to celebrate life and new beginnings with coitus. In fact, I believe cultures all over the galaxy do the same thing, just not so…publicly.”

“Even so,” Rose replied as she tried to unsling her legs from over the arms of the chair and settle into it more comfortably. “I’m not sure it’s a place I’d like you to take me.”

The Doctor laughed. “The food there is orgasmic, if you’ll pardon the expression, but I do imagine the men and women alike would waste no time trying to copulate with you. They love exotic new partners, but I don’t think I am willing to share.”

Rose stuck out her tongue at him playfully. 

“Funny tradition though,” she said. “Celebrating with a shag. I suppose they would think celebrating with cake and ice cream to be just as strange.”

The Doctor leaned in to place a kiss on her forehead, his tone turning suggestive as he said, “Rose Tyler, I’d like to do a little celebrating with you right now.”

“But Doctor, you’ve already tired me out,” she said with a mischievous smile.

“Then you can simply lay there while I do all the work, my dear,” he said as he plucked her out of the chair as if she weighed nothing, He proceeded to carry her bridal style out of the library towards the nearest bed the Tardis could provide, keeping her off her ankle and managing to come off as a bit of a romantic at the same time. Despite her claims of exhaustion, he wondered if he could get away with using his mouth on her…just one more time.


End file.
